La broma macabra
by Prissasagaritakehito
Summary: una historia de real person fiction de JYJ


La broma macabra

Por Priss Asagari

Nota: Esta historia es una ficción en la que interactúan JYJ, esto no tiene nada que ver con hechos reales.

Jejung se encontraba en su apartamento él había mandado llamar a Yuchun ya que le había pasado por la mente hacer algo para este mes de Octubre.

Jejung-Ah- era la voz de Yuchun el cual estaba en la entrada de su puerta -¿Se puede saber por que me llamas tan repentinamente?

Lo jalo del brazo para pasarlo a su casa, ciertamente Yuchun pensaba que estaba un poco misterioso esa mañana.

Bueno sabes Yuchun-ah, que estamos en el mes de Octubre- comento el con una mirada maliciosa.

Aja –tratando de entender en lo que le quería decir, Yuchun se sentó en la sala negra de Jejung en lo que Jiji le brincaba en sus piernas.

Jiji-Ah- era la voz de Jejung el cual buscaba que se bajara de Yuchun.

Déjala- comento Yuchun, en lo que seguía prestando atención.

¿No sería bueno hacerle una broma a Junsu?- comento con la mirada picaresca. Yuchun sonrió y se hizo para atrás en sillón.

¿Y que tienes planeado hacer?- comentó él.

Ya lo verás... ya lo verás...- comentaba Jejung de manera maldosa.

Era temprano por la madrugada

Cuando Junsu había sido despertado por un pequeño mensaje de texto que había llegado a su celular. Lo reviso haciéndosele raro que Jejung le mandará un mensaje a esas horas.

Necesito verte con urgencia- era lo que Junsu había leído en el mensaje de texto.

Mientras tanto junto a Jejung se encontraba Yuchun -¿Estás seguro que si va a asustar?, Jejung lo miró de forma maliciosa y solamente río.

Jejung-ah- comento cruzando los brazos mientras reía también- Nada más no se te pase la mano con el susto.

Solo será tantito- fue lo que comento en lo que escuchaba un coche estacionarse.

-¡vaya creo que llego más rápido de lo que pensamos!- dijo Jejung en lo que Yuchun se metía a la recámara de él con Jiji en los brazos.

Jejung ya estaba listo maquillado, con unos pupilentes verde agua y unos colmillos falsos.

Junsu bajo del coche camino por un pasillo y subió hasta el departamento de Jejung, al parecer todo se veía tranquilo, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-¿Pero por que se le ocurriría llamarme?- era lo que pensaba en lo que lentamente iba subiendo las escaleras perfectamente él podía escuchar sus pasos y seguía pensando que si Yuchun se encontraría en el departamento de él ya que cuando llamaba él solían reunirse los tres.

Mientras tanto dentro del departamento Jejung seguía esperando a escuchar el timbre de su puerta. En esos momentos pudo escuchar el sonido. Se levanto tranquilamente y fue abrirle. Yuchun también escuchó el sonar y solamente sonrió y movió la cabeza de lado a lado, ciertamente él se encontraba viendo a través del televisor lo que pasaba en la otra pieza.

Junsu-ah- lo recibió Jejung y entonces el entro, como siempre Junsu nunca notaba nada raro entro directo y se sentó en el sillón de color negro, volteo para todos lados y pregunto con su voz ronquita.

¿No vino Yuchun-ah?- fue lo que comentó él.

No solo te hablé a ti- comento él parado en la esquina mirando a Junsu.

Ah Ya veo- Junsu pensaba que era raro que solo le hablará a él aunque si cuando se fijo en su cara pudo ver que había algo raro. ¿Te pasa algo?. Jejung emitió un suspiro.

Esta noche es muy agradable y pues aproveche para que nos viéramos.

Entonces sigilosamente se sentó a su lao y le paso una mano por el hombro, Junsu lo vio de reojo pero si le parecía que su actitud era completamente extraña.

-¡Se te pasaron las copas!- comentó él y trato de quitar el brazo sin embargo Jejung se resistió.

-No estoy completamente bien- contesto con una sonrisilla. En eso los pupilentes que traía habían brillado y Junsu entonces pudo notar que algo no estaba viendo palideciendo, mientras tanto del otro lado de la pieza Yuchun seguía observando lo que pasaba, realmente Jejung estaba haciendo muy bien su papel. Cuando volteo bien Jusu pudo verle los colmillos y se echó para atrás recostado en el sillón con los ojos muy abiertos y con cara de susto. Cuando Jejung observo que finalmente lo había asustado, soltó la carcajada. -¿Te asuste, verdad?, ¡Yuchun-Ah! –grito para que saliera de su cuarto.

Junsu estaba sorprendido de que Yuchun también hubiera planeado la broma. También salió riéndose –Junsu-Ah hubieras visto tu cara.

En eso Junsu guardo compostura y comentaría – No yo no me asusto, solo pretendía que si lo hice-y entonces soltaría su característica risa.

Yuchun solamente se sentaría a su lado y le diría- Si te asustaste.

No, no ¿Cómo creen?.

Sin embargo Junsu sabía que tal vez el les haría una broma parecida.

Fin.


End file.
